


Truly, You Do Not Know?

by SilentSlayer



Series: The Misadventures of Shane Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Because I am Insane - Freeform, F/M, Headcanon Inquisitor as Channing Tatum, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Shane is an Absolute Beefcake, Unrequited Love, did you miss me?, i'm back bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane Trevelyan is enjoying a nice day in the company of the one woman who is always on his mind. But Leliana is focused on another blossoming relationship within Skyhold. <br/>Poor Shane, he just doesn't understand how Scout Jim and Cullen spending a lot of time together means anything.</p><p>A short piece that has been floating around in my head for a while. Been wanting to do a male Inky and Jim needs love too!<br/>Will update my series with Shane as plot bunnies attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and Shane have an _interesting_ conversation.

"It's very amusing. Cullen thinks we don't know," remarked Leliana as she and the Inquisitor sat together in the training yard. Shane followed the red-head's gaze up the Commander’s tower, frustration on his face as he tried to understand what was so entertaining.

Maker's breath, he was trying to spend the beautiful afternoon with the woman who haunted his dreams. But as always, she was oblivious to him. 

"Commander Cullen must be doing something right, because I have no idea what you are speaking of." He tried to hide his annoyance as she turned back to him with an amused smirk. 

"Truly, you do not know?" She giggled as he tried to force his expression to stay neutral as he shook his head slowly.

"Jim." That simple reply from her only led to more confusion. 

"Jim?! Your scout?" Shane really hated feeling stupid, and he found himself feeling that way a lot around Leliana. Maybe that was why he was so infatuated with her? Only she could reduce him to such a tangled web of emotions. 

"Yes. Have you noticed how much time he has been spending in Cullen's office?" Maker have mercy, she made his heart pound when she raised her eyebrow like that at him. A strand of flaming red hair fell across her face, and his palms itched to tuck it behind her ear. 

Instead, he scratched his head as he tried to focus once more on the question she had asked him. His forehead scrunched as he tried to understand how it was all linked. 

"I just thought Commander Cullen was keeping the man running. We  _ do _ have an upcoming battle in the Arbor Wilds," he reminded. 

"And the love bites on Jim's neck? The ones that he isn't even trying to hide?" If only Shane could decipher that wicked gleam in her eyes. Of all the women in Skyhold, he _had_  to fall in love with the spy. 

"What business is it of mine what your scout does in his spare time? Andraste's flaming knickers, out with it already woman!" he growled with frustration. In truth, he didn't want to think about love bites. It only led him to wondering what she would look like with her pale flesh covered in his marks. 

"Inquisitor, you make me laugh." She punctuated the sentence with a chuckle and he felt his cheeks heating. "Jim has been spending a lot of time in Cullen's office. He is covered in the obvious signs of a good time, and Cullen is always smiling and is more relaxed than I have ever seen him. Please tell me you can see where this leads."

He contemplated her words for a few long seconds, but promptly jumped to his feet as her meaning hit him. 

"No! You can't be serious?!" He wasn't opposed to two men being together. If fact, if it wasn't for Leliana he would be pursuing a certain Vint with a fabulous mustache. But the idea of stoic by-the-book Cullen taking Jim as his lover- for some reason he just had a hard time believing it. ~~~~

"If only you could see you face right now!" Shane was glad Leliana found the whole situation so entertaining, full sarcasm intended. He scowled down at her, but his face softened as her hand reached up to him. It was a plea for help that he could never refuse.

Her warm fingertips brushed against his, his entire body heating from the connection. He was almost reverent as he pulled her from the ground, but was cautious enough not to let her see how deeply he was affected. The urge to pull her into his arms certainly wasn't making things any easier. 

"I am sorry, Inquisitor. It was never my intention to upset you." One look from those hooded green eyes, that tantalizing whisper from her red lips, and he was almost undone. He quickly stepped away from her, his hand running through his hair nervously as his gaze fell to the grass beneath him. 

"It's alright, Sister Nightingale." He turned over a rock with the toe of his boot as he prayed to the Maker that the ground would swallow him whole. As always though, his prayers went unanswered. 

Leliana only giggled at his boyish response before stepping forward. Shane reminded himself to breathe as gentle fingertips slid under his chin, tilting his head up until his gaze met hers. "Until next time, Shane."

And then, she was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I live on kudos and comments!!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	2. I Can't Help But Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane asks the burning question, and Cullen answers. Poor Inquisitor, when will he learn to keep that pretty mouth shut?

"Commander, a word please." Shane shifted uncomfortably as he caught up with Cullen in the hallway leading to the war room. There was still a few minutes before the council started, and curiosity finally got the best of the Inquisitor. 

"Is there something you need?" Cullen asked smoothly, causing the other man to fidget even more. 

"Um... Leliana mentioned. Well- it's my understanding." Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Shane silently prayed the stone beneath him would swallow him whole as he blubbered like an idiot. 

"AreYouAndScoutJimTogether?" he rushed out as his eyes averted to the floor. It really wasn't his business, yet he had to ask. When was he going to learn not to ask so many questions? He had probably rightly pissed Cullen off now. 

"His name isn't Jim," Cullen replied flatly. Shane looked up to meet golden eyes ablaze with silent fire. Yep, pissed off didn't begin to cover it. 

"I'm sorry I just thought-" 

"Everyone just thought!" Cullen growled as his fist clenched at his side. "But his name is Rupert, if any of you cared to ask." 

Shane blushed deeply as he ran a hand through his short brown hair to steady his nerves. "Look Cullen I'm-"

"It's nothing," the Commander cut him off with a heavy sigh. "It's almost time to meet with the others." He quickly changed the subject as he turned and headed for the war room. 

"Right," the Inquisitor muttered under his breath as he followed behind. He wold never be able to speak to Cullen again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, meet Rupert. Yeah yall been calling him Jim forever but that isn't even his name lol.   
> So sorry had to do it. 
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> SS


	3. I Know Something You Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane shares his information in hopes of impressing Leliana

"Did you know Jim's name is really Rupert?" Leliana had been kneeling before the statue of Andraste for several minutes, and Shane had been racking his brain trying to find some way to break the silence. Whenever he was nervous, he tended to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. Score one for blabbing useless information. 

Leliana's eyes opened from her prayers, a slight smirk at the corner of her mouth as she made to stand. He extended a hand to assist her, but she must not have seen it. "You surprise me, Inquisitor. I did not know that," she said as she straightened. 

"I actually knew something the great Spymaster did not?" His joy at his hidden knowledge soothed the hurt of her not accepting his hand. It still stung though, a little. 

"And how did you discover this information?" she asked guardedly to avoid how awkward she felt at being outdone. She constantly teased him for his lack of skill and his naive nature, but he had proven her wrong this time. Her respect for him slightly increased. 

"Um-" Shane worried his bottom lip as he tried to avoid her bright green eyes. And there he was again, the same awkward man she had always known. 

"Commander Cullen told me," he answered in a quiet voice as he fidgeted with his guantlets. 

"Oh, I bet THAT conversation was priceless!" Maker he loved it when she laughed like that. Not her usual chuckle, but a full rich rolling sound. 

"Let's just say I won't approach the subject again," he smiled despite his slight embarrassment. Their conversation then turned to their normal banter. But when it was over, Leliana for once was reluctant to see him leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are complete. I hope everyone enjoyed this fun little piece!!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


End file.
